


真愛之吻會解決所有詛咒

by Amanda2005



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda2005/pseuds/Amanda2005
Summary: (完全沒有提到的)被詛咒成石像的E和被詛咒成燕子的R快樂王子AU(?)，真愛之吻(????)總之瞎寫一通，到後面完全不知道在幹嘛，試圖裝逼但文筆糟糕，安灼拉強烈ooc（不對兩個都是第一次用AO3，弄了好久才搞懂怎麼發文(
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 8





	真愛之吻會解決所有詛咒

格朗泰爾是隻燕子，正確來說是隻被詛咒成燕子的人

原因十分複雜，格朗泰爾從來沒有跟其他人說過，或者說了也沒人聽得懂

人類不把它當一回事，而燕子們太過愚蠢，空白的小腦袋瓜裡只有昆蟲屍體

格朗泰爾也不在乎，依舊過他的日子，也許是因為他是由人變成的燕子，他可以如故的飲食，包括人類的麵包，以及小酒館裡劣質的苦艾酒

看精緻嬌小的鳥兒在木桌上蹦蹦跳跳，偶爾討好的蹭蹭你的手指，酒館的顧客們偶爾會用瓶蓋裝上一點酒水給格朗泰爾，若是被趕走了也不要緊，深夜時很容易就能從那些倒在吧臺上的醉漢手中搶來那麼一點，也足夠這隻燕子喝個爛醉了

他乾脆在酒館的屋簷下築巢，過的比身為人時還快活幾分，當格朗泰爾意識到自己該往南方飛時，燕子們已經離開了接近六個禮拜，於是格朗泰爾展開翅膀，歪歪扭扭的飛往埃及

飛過平原和山丘，城市與荒野，格朗泰爾飛了整整一天，他已經覺得累了，於是降落在一個廣場上

那時已經接近破曉，他只遠遠的看見一座雕像，便在那石雕的兩腳之間落了窩

然而當他將頭埋進羽翅下時，斗大的水珠落在燕子的身上

「哎!這兒的天氣真可怕」格朗泰爾嘆了口氣「天空是如此純淨，沒有一片雲，繁星清晰又明亮，就算世間最美的珠寶也不及萬分之一的閃耀，看哪，東方隱隱泛著太陽的光，多麼美麗的景色，卻又偏偏在此刻下了雨」

語畢，又是一顆水珠落了下來，格朗泰爾有些惱了

「一座雕像連幾滴雨都遮不住，那還有什麼用呢?」他煩躁地揮了揮翅膀「我還是去別處吧，連堆滿煤灰的煙囪都比這而好做窩呢」

可他才剛張開羽翼第三滴水珠就再次掉了下來，格朗泰爾抬起小腦袋向上看

啊，瞧瞧他看見了什麼，多麼美麗的臉龐，被金箔包裹著，飽滿的嘴唇，高挺的鼻樑，藍寶石造的眼珠隱隱閃著銳利的光，眉間又帶著一絲柔和

太陽漸漸升起來了，第一道曙光照在雕像的臉龐上，使他看起來更加神聖與溫暖

「我這是遇見阿波羅了嗎?」格朗泰爾的眼睛幾乎要被光刺的流出淚來，這麼久以來，幾乎是第一次他純粹的被某種事物觸動，看見雕像的藍眼睛盛滿淚水，順著臉頰流淌下來，格朗泰爾感到不捨與心碎，誰看見這個景象不會呢?「別哭，親愛的阿波羅，我高貴的太陽神，千萬別哭，這個世間可沒有什麼是值得你流淚的」

「我不是阿波羅，我是安灼拉」雕像如此說道，他的聲音是如此的美妙，幾乎可說是世間最美的音色，格朗泰爾明明還沒喝酒，卻感覺自己已經醉了

「好的，好的，安灼拉就安灼拉吧，畢竟玫瑰就算換了名字也依然芬芳如故」格朗泰爾如此喃喃，他又問那石做的雕像「好安灼拉，告訴我吧，你為何要哭泣」

安灼拉的語氣低落了下來，他悲傷而憤怒的控訴「我難道不該哭泣嗎?看看這座腐敗骯髒的城市，她本該是屬人民的，卻遭那些貴族糟蹋，瞧見了嗎，那轉角處昏暗的燈光，那兒住著一個寡婦和她的女兒，當母親出賣靈魂與肉體好換取麵包時，權貴在華美的廳堂徹夜狂歡，擁有享不盡的佳餚美酒，儘管我的心是鉛做的，可我還是忍不住要哭」

格朗泰爾搖了搖頭，即使安灼拉是個活人也不可能產生什麼影響，更別說一座雕像了，誰會在乎一塊冷冰冰的石頭呢，那怕這塊石頭如此美麗，又擁有這麼好的心腸

安灼拉開口了，輕柔的聲音讓格朗泰爾快溺死在裡頭「燕子，小燕子，你願意幫我嗎?替我把那紅寶石做的鈕扣摘下，交給那婦人與孩子吧，我被鎖在這兒了，雙腳無法動彈」

「我的同伴在埃及等著我呢」格朗泰爾如此說道，卻充滿猶豫，他幾乎無法拒絕安灼拉的任何請求

「燕子，小燕子，別這麼無情」安灼拉又說了「你不肯做我的信使嗎?那孩子快要餓死了，而她的母親生著病」

雕像滿面愁容，這下格朗泰爾又無法拒絕了

「這兒可太冷啦!」他這麼說著，抖了抖翅膀，又道「不過我願意做你的信使，只要你不再落淚，親愛的阿波羅」

「我叫安灼拉，不是阿波羅」雕像聽起來有些惱了

「而我叫格朗泰爾，為您效勞」燕子閃閃發亮的綠色眼睛裡充滿笑意

格朗泰爾取下鈕扣後振翅飛行，在凌晨時分飛到了那戶人家的窗前，將紅寶石輕輕放下，又在那母親的床前飛了一圈，羽翅輕扇著母親的前額

「好舒服......」女人在睡夢中咕噥著「我一定是好起來了......」

格朗泰爾飛回了安灼拉的身邊，看著雕像欣喜的眼神，格朗泰爾覺得心裡某處炸了開來，暖意延伸到全身

「啊，這是怎麼回事呢」他喃喃道「明明還是冬天呢，怎麼這麼暖活，難道我酒喝多了嗎?」

「這是因為你做了好事」安灼拉理所當然地說

才不是呢，明明是因為你啊，格朗泰爾想著，卻沒有說出口，反而在安灼拉腳邊沉沉的睡去

直到月亮升起，人們睡去，他才悠悠轉醒，飛到某個醉漢的身旁，在他手上的廉價瓶子裡裝著足以讓一隻燕子醉死的酒水

黎明時格朗泰爾滿足的飛回安灼拉身邊，打算與他告別，卻又看見他滿目憂愁

「怎麼了，好阿波羅，你這樣完美的臉龐該是充滿笑容的」他站在雕像的掌心問道

「格朗泰爾，親愛的小燕子啊」安灼拉說「我明白這個要求無禮至極，可你願意再陪我一晚嗎?再做一次我的信使吧，城的另一邊有群偉大的年輕人，他們想要改變這座城市的現況，可連飯都快吃不飽了，要怎麼革命呢，格朗泰爾，幫幫我吧」

「樂意至極，可我能怎麼幫你呢」格朗泰爾問道「你可沒有紅寶石啦」

雕像想了想，如此回答「那便拿我的左眼吧，那是從印度來的藍寶石，可珍貴了」

格朗泰爾發出啜泣與嘲諷之間的聲響，他飛到了安灼拉肩上，一字一字的說道「永遠，永遠，別想叫我做這種事」

「格朗泰爾，幫幫我吧」雕像請求道「瞧，少了左眼我還有右眼呢，我還是能看著這世界的，照我說的去做吧」

格朗泰爾無法拒絕安灼拉，毫無疑問的

他取下了雕像上鑲嵌的藍寶石，放在那群年輕人未完成的稿紙上頭

其中一個帶著眼鏡的青年聽見翅膀扇動的聲音，他抬起頭卻看見了那顆藍寶石，驚喜而困惑的呼喚其他同伴

格朗泰爾四處飛行，他飛過了教堂，港口，學校，最後在夜幕來臨時飛回安灼拉的身邊

「阿波羅，這次我真的得走了」格朗泰爾窩在雕像的肩上，輕輕的啄了啄安灼拉「我已經遲到太久了，其他燕子大概已經在法老的墓穴裡築窩了呢，好阿波羅，讓我向你道一千個晚安，春天歸來時我將替你帶回最美的藍寶石好代替你的左眼」

「格朗泰爾，再陪我過一夜吧，我需要一個信使」安灼拉挽留道

「啊，這次又是什麼人呢，貧窮的母親還是飢餓的孩子?將死的老人還是困苦的學生?阿波羅，你不該為這些事煩惱的」格朗泰爾挖苦他「你不可能拯救所有人的，就算你可以，我也不允許你犧牲掉你僅剩的那隻眼睛」

安灼拉不悅了起來，他指責格朗泰爾「為了人民，眼睛可說是一文不值，格朗泰爾，你能留下來我固然高興，可你若是不願幫助我便走吧，飛向乾枯的沙漠，日復一日過著毫無意義的生活，若是你什麼也不能，那你還是走吧，離開這兒」

「怎麼會呢，你知道我能夠信仰的」格朗泰爾喃喃「我信仰著你啊」

「那麼就再幫我一次吧，下頭的廣場有對姊弟，都該是要上學的年紀了，父母卻想把他們賣掉，格朗泰爾，當我的信使，將藍寶石送給他們」

安灼拉依然嚴肅的看著格朗泰爾，燕子蓬鬆的羽毛蔫了下來，無精打采地說「好吧，好吧，我根本無法拒絕你」

格朗泰爾取下僅剩的藍寶石，丟進那男孩兒的帽子裡，看著他一面興高采烈的叫著一面往姊姊身邊跑

格朗泰爾回到雕像的肩上「你現在是個完完全全的瞎子了」他如此嘲諷

安灼拉平靜而溫和的回應「這很值得，而你該往埃及飛了」

「不，我不走了」格朗泰爾靠近安灼拉的頸子，輕輕的靠在上頭「我要在這兒，永遠的陪著你」

「你該往埃及去的，格朗泰爾」雕像勸道

格朗泰爾沒有回應，他又睡著了

次日他一整天都坐在安灼拉的肩上，給他講那奧林帕斯的神話，講那帶著月桂的阿波羅，又講那多情的阿芙蘿黛蒂，還有釀酒的戴歐尼修斯

河邊的蘆葦，帶刺的玫瑰，還有漫山遍野的白色小花，格朗泰爾也給安灼拉講了他是如何成為一隻燕子的故事

「你替我講了好多稀奇的故事，可更稀奇的卻是那些人民所受的苦難」安灼拉說「替我看看這座城市吧，格朗泰爾，告訴我你都看見了什麼」

於是格朗泰爾又扇著翅膀飛過了城市上空，看見富人們在自己漂亮的廳堂裡尋歡作樂，而乞丐們卻坐在大門口忍飢挨餓

他飛進陰暗的小巷，看見飢餓的孩子們露出蒼白的小臉沒精打采地望著昏暗的街道，就在一座橋的橋洞裡面兩個孩子相互摟抱著想使彼此溫暖一些

「我們好餓呀」他倆說

「你們不准躺在這兒」警察高聲喊著，兩個孩子又跚蹣著朝雨中走去

他飛回安灼拉身邊，將所看到的一切忠誠的說給雕像聽

「我身上貼滿了金箔」安灼拉說「格朗泰爾，把金子一片片取下來吧，交給些窮人，所有人都會過上好日子」

格朗泰爾已經放棄與他爭辯了，他一片片的將金箔交給窮人，直到雕像變得黯淡無光，然而在燕子眼裡他依舊閃耀

第一場雪下了下來，格朗泰爾越來越冷了，他卻不想離開安灼拉，也許冬天會使他失去生命，但失去安灼拉比死還難受

但他也知道自己快死去了，格朗泰爾縮在安灼拉的掌心，他的力氣只夠再飛上雕像的肩上一回了

「再見了，我親愛的阿波羅」格朗泰爾喃喃「我得到死亡之家去了，死亡是那長眠的兄弟對嗎」

安灼拉的聲音輕柔而悲傷「不，格朗泰爾，你得飛去埃及，而不是待在這兒，你早該啟程的」

「阿波羅，我的好阿波羅，死亡不過是注定的命運，而我雖要葬在塵土中，卻也死在你的手心，還有什麼不滿足的呢」格朗泰爾說「我想要親吻你的手指，你允許嗎?」

「我有什麼可拒絕的呢」安灼拉說「不過你得親吻我的嘴唇，因為我愛你」

格朗泰爾用盡最後一絲力氣飛起，溫柔的親吻安灼拉的嘴唇

當燕子墜落時，安灼拉覺得心裂開了一個洞，某種陌生而冰冷的感受從心口處擴散，以至於他根本沒意識到漸漸褪去的堅硬觸感

他注意到時，僵硬的皮膚已經變得柔軟，血液重新流淌，安灼拉睜開眼，那雙眼睛遠比海洋更湛藍，更美麗

他看見眼前有一個陌生的男人，有著雜亂的黑髮和鬍渣，穿著鬆垮垮的衣服一臉驚愕

但安灼拉看見了那雙眼睛，閃亮的，靈活的，綠寶石般晶瑩的眼睛

「格朗泰爾」他輕喚

「......安灼拉?」男人疑惑的開口

在安灼拉意識到之前，他們的嘴唇已經碰在一起，小心翼翼卻纏綿的吻著

「這真是蠢透了」在接吻的間隙，格朗泰眼帶笑意的抱怨「我是說，雕像和燕子?感覺像是某種騙小孩的童話故事」

他的阿波羅翻了個白眼，提醒他別破壞氣氛「閉嘴吧，專心吻我」

格朗泰爾笑著親吻安灼拉，他們在冬天的雪裡接吻，擁抱，喜悅的彷彿重獲新生

也許他們不會一直過著快樂的日子，但至少此刻，他們前所未有的幸福

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝看到這裡的你(如果真的有人的話)  
> 謝謝你們忍受我汙染TAG嗚嗚嗚嗚


End file.
